


A Time to Kill

by Thuri



Series: 100 Prompts Fulfilled [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was what he looked like when he was working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> The picture was the prompt!

_"How's the view?"_

_"Adequate," he replied, letting the drapes fall shut. "I can take the shot from here." Clint turned away from the window, his usually mobile, animate face unnaturally still, eyes almost frighteningly intense._

_So this was what he looked like when he was working. When the snarky smart-ass disappeared and the man who she'd intellectually known was very, very good at killing people came out. It was one thing to have heard others speak of it, to distantly know how he made his living, and another to see it in action._

_She swallowed hard, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, feeling suddenly very much alone. He already seemed a stranger in the sharp suit he'd worn as camouflage, as foreign to him as her heels and pearls were to her. How had she ever gotten herself into this, in the first place?_

_She should've listened to Jane. Should’ve paid attention when she’d warned her. "Are you sure?"_

_One eyebrow quirked up and Clint's serious mask broke into a more familiar smirk as he crossed over to her, his hand warm on her arm. Comforting. "Positive. He passes this window, he's mine. You're safe."_

_And, finally, she felt it._


End file.
